


Not You

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: WinterIron Vampire AU - Bite Me [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Bucky thought he had found another victim but ends up caring for him instead.Prompt: “Vampires aren’t real, though.”





	Not You

It felt so different, so… he couldn’t quite explain it, but there was a determination there, something he hadn’t felt from Steve in years. Excitement coursed through his veins and Bucky pressed in, swallowing the soft whimper from the young man he was with. When he finally allowed tonight’s partner to pull back, he heard a whispered, “Your lips are cold…”

He smiled down at him, curling a finger into soft hair. “Well, it’s not too warm out…”

“No, but… we’ve been inside for how long now? You haven’t warmed up?”

Bucky let his hand slide down the young man’s side, enjoying the gasp it caused. “Can you keep a secret?”

“What is it…?”

Leaning down so he could press his lips to the other’s once more, Bucky murmured against them, “I’m a vampire…”

There was a snort and a laugh. “Vampires aren’t real, though.”

“No? You’re so sure?” Bucky asked as he moved towards the man’s throat, gently kissing him.

“Positive. Just some horror monster. Not real, not even possible. Real monsters are the ones you have to deal with everyday that make your life a fucking hell,” the young man responded.

“Who hurt you?” Bucky wondered.

“Like I’m gonna tell you.”

“How about your name then?”

There was a moment of pause before Bucky got his answer. “You can call me Tony. I guess.”

“Tony, huh? I like it… I go by Bucky.”

“Bucky… Are we just going to talk now or are you going to go back to what you were starting?” Tony questioned him.

Nuzzling against Tony’s throat, Bucky breathed in his scent. It would be so easy to just sink his teeth in, but it didn’t feel right. He had intended for Tony to just be another victim, something to forget, a speck of time in his long life, but that small confession had stirred something in him, and all he wanted to do now was protect him. “Not you,” he whispered against him.

“Not me what?”

“Just not you…” He pulled up and gave Tony another quick kiss before rolling off the bed, swiftly going to the door.

“H-hey, you’re leaving? Seriously?”

Bucky turned back to him with a small smile. “Keep your door unlocked and I’ll be back soon,” he promised, and he left, Tony staring at the empty doorway even after he was gone.


End file.
